Asuka (Senran Kagura)
Asuka is the main protagonist of the Senran Kagura series. She is the first playable fighter in the games. Asuka as her very own character can be described through this link. Character biography Appearance Asuka has black hair tied up with a white string bow (For the Fantendo Switch timeline, Asuka wears a White hair bow on her ponytail), hazel colored eyes, and fair skin. She has the generic morphology of most characters, even if some others, like Homura, claim that she has the biggest bust. She is usually seen in a school uniform with a vanilla colored shirt, a white undershirt, thigh high skin tight black stockings, brown shoes, a white bow in her hair, a red scarf, and a green-plaid miniskirt, which barely manages to cover her butt. Underneath are rainbow colored panties. Asuka's awakened form reduces her clothing to a white, extremely skimpy, thong bikini bottom, along with a matching bikini bra, held together by a measly bow-shaped knot. Her measurements are: # Boobs:90 # Waist:57 # Booty:85 Character role Asuka's shinobi heritage comes from her Grandfather Hanzo on her mother's side. Although her mother was a shinobi, her father was not. Originally, her father dreamed and was on the verge of becoming a successful lawyer, however he was charmed by Asuka's mother. Hanzo did not approve of their relationship, and the two constantly fought about it. Asuka's father loved her so much that he was willing to give up his dream of becoming a lawyer, as long as he could be with her. According to him, he didn't need dreams or money if he could spend his life with her. Hanzo was so moved by his resolve and dedication that he could not bear to refuse his proposal, allowed them to get married and decided to open up a sushi shop with Asuka's father. When Asuka was growing up, she had a reputation for getting into fights and beating up boys and girls alike, to which Hanzo told her she was an independent sword, without a compatible shield. At some point, Asuka enlisted in Hanzo National Academy to follow Hanzo's footsteps and to understand the concept of being a sword and a shield. During her first year, Asuka had some trouble keeping up with both Katsuragi and Ikaruga due to her clumsy nature, but she managed to push through and reached her second year with average scores. Personality Asuka has a joyful and friendly personality and believes in team work, sticking together and friendship. On rare occasions she appears to be gullible or clumsy. She aims to become a powerful ninja like her grandfather causing her to try really hard in training and teachings. Playable Role in other games Until further updates, Asuka in the Fantendo Switch timeline is only playable in the Super Smash Bros. series. Asuka has crossed over with Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) in the game: Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, and in the Fantendo Switch timeline, the game also adds Arle Nadja and Amitie in the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance installment, where Asuka encountered Arle and Amitie prior to Smash, and also, Asuka encounters Load Ran and Time Buttermitt in the SNK Neo Geo VEGA installment (The 8th Generation of the Neo Geo Console, competing with SEGA Cross Genesis Advance, Nintendo Switch, Sony PlayStation 4, and XBox One) As a Super Smash Bros. DLC Fighter (Between Banjo + Kazooie and Shantae) As a Super Smash Bros. newcomer fighter through DLC's FIghter Pass' Third Challengers pack alongside Banjo + Kazooie and Shantae, Asuka is a medium-lightweight character with a very fast velocity, and having balanced attack power, defense power, and balanced grab range. Asuka is a high tier fighter with 4 jumps, and she has the abilities to wall jump, wall cling, and crawl. Asuka, in the Smash Series, is successfully toned down, just like Bayonetta and Palutena, while staying true to her character, because unlike Mai Shiranui, Asuka's base design is not really that oversexualized. The methods used to make Asuka child friendly is by giving Asuka bike shorts, similar to the inklings, her boob physics were removed, and the costume break element is not present. Basic Attacks Neutral Combo: Asuka does a two hit jab, with the first being her right sword swing and the last be her left sword swing, and at rapid mode, it will be looped. Forward Tilt: Asuka kicks forward with her right leg. Up Tilt: Asuka swings her right sword overhead. Down Tilt: Asuka does a Left Sword down poke like Marth. Dash Attack: Asuka's iconic Dual Slash Forward Smash: Sword Charge (If fully charged, ASuka will slide faster and will be much powerful) Up Smash: Up-Stab: Asuka will charge her two swords and stab upwards, and it will be stronger with Full Charge Down Smash: Asuka will charge her two swords pointing up and swings them down-out. At full charge, the swords emit power waves that can deal a decent knockback Neutral Aerial: Asuka rolls like a ball twice with her swords pointing out Forward Aerial: Asuka does an aerial kick with her left foot Back aerial: Asuka swings her left sword backwards Up aerial: Asuka spins horizontally like a tornado while ascending with her swords pointing up Down Aerial: Asuka performs a drill kick similar to Lip but This attack is the storm kick from Burst. Grab: Asuka will grab with her left hand Pummel: Asuka knee kicks her foe Forward Throw: Asuka stabs her foe forwards Back Throw: Asuka zips behind the foe and kicks their butt backwards Up Throw: Asuka kicks her foe up to the air Down Throw: Asuka slams her foe down, and pounds them with her feet Special Attacks Neutral Special: Asuka does a tornado sword-spin like Meta Knight, but can actually be controlled to any horizontal direction. Side Special: Asuka's Hanzo Full Bloom attack. Asuka will use her Hanzo Full Bloom attack, but this cannot be done by a single B button press, you have to press the B button 5 times to activate it, and press the button again while Asuka performs the special attack to extend the time. Up Special: Asuka's Hanzo Blooming Slash attack. While airborne, Asuka takes both her swords and extends them outwardly to the sides. She then spins rapidly in place, creating a vortex of wind that envelopes her body. This wind carries her through the air as she ascends in the direction of her enemies, scooping them up and sending them flying all in one swift motion. Afterwards, she stops and descends back to the ground. Down Special: Deep Shadow Mode. This move is only Asuka's gimmick, where upon activation, Asuka will emit a Bright Green-Turquoise-Teal-Cyan aura, which tells you all her attacks both Basic and Special are multipled 3 times, and that the attacks are way stronger with FAR Better stats. To make the move balanced, can only be activated if Asuka is at 150% damage, so if you attempt to activate it while under 150% damage, it will NOT work. Asuka will only revert back to normal if she is KO'ed. Final Smash: Ultimate Beatdown: For Asuka's Final Smash, Asuka Charges forward at High Velocity, and foes caught within her line of sight and Aura that she emits will be punished for. It is a Cinematic Attack where Asuka Brutally slashes Everyone caught with her swords, and then ends with a High Velocity Crash. If her opponents have at least 50% damage, they will instantly get KO'ed. If ASuka were to use it while in Deep Shadow mode, Everyone will be Automatically KO'ed even if your damage percent is 0%. So, if you don't want to deal with Asuka in her Deep Shadow mode, if she is at 150% damage or more, you have to keep Attacking her and DO NOT Let the Asuka Player activate the Deep Shadow Down Special or Kill her Immediately and DON'T LET HER DAMAGE REACH 150%. Miscellaneous Alternate costumes # Default green # Default white School Uniform # Blue color and Blonde hair (Katsuragi) # School Uniform Blue Skirt # Black color (Homura) # School Uniform Red Skirt # Pink color and Pink hair (Hibari) # School Uniform Yellow Skirt # Brown color Silver hair (Yagyu) # School Uniform Orange Skirt # White Color and Black jeans (Yes, Jeans, not pantyhose) (Ikaruga) # School Uniform Rainbow Skirt Idle animations # Asuka looks back neutrally # Asuka holds a scroll and puts it back to her pocket # Asuka spins her left sword 3 times Taunts # Asuka raises her right sword and yells: "I will show you a dance cloaked in shadows!" # Asuka spins twice and points her left hand with sword forwards while saying: "Over here!" # Asuka points with her right hand and sword and shouts: "Here I go!" Cheer Asuka! Blast away!! Asuka! Blast away!! Asuka! Blast away!! Victory Animations # Asuka's Estival Versus win animation, accompanied with her saying: "Mission...complete!" # Asuka strikes a Peace sign only to be scared by a toad frog, falls down, and then sheepishly laugh. # Asuka ulls her right sword out and points it up, saying: "All done...!" Losing Animation Asuka applauses to the winner with a Smile. This just goes to show that Asuka's costume will NOT break in Smash because at the end of the day, Asuka, like everyone else, is a Toy that is owned by the kid who is claimed by fans as the Master Hand. Role in the community Asuka and her series have a very healthy fandom with minor bad qualities which are not worth mentioning since they rarely bully other character fandoms, but she has given birth to an EXTREMELY HORRIBLE hatedom ever since she joins Super Smash Bros. Why her fandom is healthy? Asuka's fans are mostly good people because: # They are right that Asuka and her franchise should be represented in Super Smash Bros as major as possible, even if it costs the fanservice element, which turns out to be just comedic effect which is unnecessary to the plot of Senran Kagura in terms of Super Smash Bros. # They are right that she is far more likely to join Smash because she is an underrated Japanese gaming protagonist and that the series she came from started off as a Nintendo 3DS exclusive, which is why she is in Smash in the Fantendo Switch timeline. # They make awesome fanart on DeviantArt, Pixiv, Danbooru, Safebooru, Zerochan, and many other platforms (Even the NSFW ones if handled right) # They are right that Smash is in need of "Anime" Girls in the roster, and they are referring to gaming characters with the Anime Artstyle, not ACTUAL Anime/Manga characters. # They justify the Censorship on Asuka as long as she can be playable in Super Smash Bros. # They are fine that Asuka wears Bike Shorts in Smash because Smash is for All Ages. # Became allies with the Kawaii Gaming Girls fandom since Asuka joins this character group. # They can tolerate her flaws in her home series and how she plays in Super Smash Bros. Why her haters are the Toxic ones? # They came from the Already Toxic Super Smash Bros. fandom who hates her for MANY Wrong Reasons. # Prior to Fantendo Switch timeline E3 2019 These insane baboons went out on a campaign saying "No "Anime" Girls Allowed for Smash" shortly after Arle, Amitie, and Ringo were announced, just to stop Nintendo from dragging Compile Heart, Marvelous Entertainment, and Inti Creates to add Neptune, Asuka, and Patako. Unfortunately for them, their campaign failed to stop Nintendo and they became more furious. # They are also hypocrites because they don't want M-Rated Japanese games and Characters in Smash but they want M-Rated American games and Characters; Impossible Gaming Characters; and Absolutely Outlandish characters outside of gaming media to be in Smash instead, for example: #* M-Rated American Gaming characters such as: #** Doomguy, Cacodemon, and Cyberdemon #** Master Chief #** the Counter Strike soldiers #** the Call of Duty soldiers #** Scorpion, Sub Zero, and Liu Kang from Mortal Kombat (WHAT THE HELL?! We already got Sherbet, Ryu, Ken, and Terry Bogard) #** CJ, Niko Bellic, Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa, and Franklin Clinton from the GTA series #** Kratos from the God of War series #** Duke Nukem #** B.J. Blazkowicz (Wolfenstein) #** Dovahkiin (The Elder Scrolls) #* Impossible Gaming characters such as: #** Already Assist trophies: #*** Waluigi #*** Ashley (WarioWare) #*** White Bomber (Prior to Final Climax) #*** Shovel Knight (Prior to Final Climax) #*** Shadow the Hedgehog (Prior to Final Climax) #*** Knuckles the Echidna (Prior to Final Climax) #** Popular because Memes, solely established with Non-Gaming media, and from Sony: #*** Sora from Kingdom Hearts #*** Jak and Daxter #*** Fortnite skins #*** Steve (Minecraft) #*** Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) #*** Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine) #*** Freddy Fazbear and his Animatronic friends (FNAF) #*** Overwatch characters #*** Heavy Weapons Guy, Scout, Engineer, and Demoman (TF2) #*** Ratchet and Clank #*** Bubsy Bobcat #*** Geno and Mallow (Super Mario RPG) #*** a Goose (Both from Untitled Goose Game and in General) #*** a slice of Bread (Both from I Am Bread and in General) #*** The BMW M3 GTR (Both from Need for Speed and in general) #*** Crazy Dave and Peashooter (Plants vs. Zombies) #*** Henry Hatsworth (From the namesake game by Electronic Arts) (WHAT THE HELL?! WE ALREADY GOT PANEL DE PON AND PUYO PUYO!) #* Other well fitting Game characters not yet making the debut in Smash Ultimate such as: #** Phoenix Wright #** Klonoa from the namesake game #** Dante from Devil May Cry #** Resident Evil characters like #*** Leon S. Kennedy #*** Jill Valentine #*** Chris Redfield #** Travis Touchdown from no More Heroes #** Ryu Hayabusa from Ninja Gaiden #** Kasumi from Dead or Alive #** Tekken Characters like #*** Jin Kazama #*** Heihachi #*** Hwoarang #*** Kazuya Mishima #** 2B from NieR Automata #** Crash Bandicoot (Prior to Final Climax) #** TwinBee (Prior to Final Climax) #* Non-Gaming characters such as: #** Son Goku, Vegeta, Broly, Trunks, Piccolo, Chi Chi, Bulma, and Yamcha (Dragon Ball) #** Captain america, Hulk, Spider-Man, Thor, Iron Man, and Thanos (Marvel series) #** SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy Cheeks, and Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob series) #** Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy #** Anna and Elsa from Frozen (WHAT THE HELL?! WE ALREADY GOT LIP AND SHERBET!) #** Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey (Shrek series) #** Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) #** The Powerpuff Girls #** Thomas the Tank Engine (WHAT THE HELL?! HE WOULD BE TOO OP BECAUSE HE IS A RAILWAY ENGINE AND HE IS TOO BIG!) #** Gru and the Minions (Despicable Me) #** Baby Show Characters such as: #*** Caillou #*** Dora the Explorer #*** Peppa Pig #*** Little Bill #*** Masha from Masha and the Bear (WHAT THE HELL?! Wanting Tetris was BAD enough! Plus, We already have Load Ran from Twinkle Star Sprites and Banjo-Kazooie to contradict that Russian baby Show!) #*** The Dogs from paw Patrol #*** The PJ Masks (WHAT THE HEL?! Wanting the Powerpuff Girls WAS ALREADY DUMB ENOUGH!) #*** The Teletubbies #*** Barney the Dinosaur #** Nursery Rhyme YouTuber characters such as #*** Jacus and Mia from Little baby Bum #*** J. J., Tom Tom, and Yo Yo from Cocomelon #*** Dave and Ava from the namesake YouTube channel #*** Baby Joy Joy from the Channel of the Same Name #*** Pink Fong and Hogi (Both of which from Samsung) #** Real Life Celebrities and Politicians such as #*** Shigeru Miyamoto #*** Masahiro Sakurai #*** Hideo Kojima #*** Reggie Fils Aime #*** Barack Obama #*** Donald Trump #*** Joko Widodo #** Meme and Fan characters such as #*** Bowsette #*** Sanic (WHAT THE HELL?! WE ALREADY HAVE THE REAL SONIC!) #*** Ugandan Knuckles #*** SuperMarioGlitchy4 but Actual (WHAT?! There is already a Mario Alt SIMILAR to SMG4's color scheme in this timeline!) #*** Meggy Spletzer (SMG4) but Actual (WHAT THE HELL?! Customized Inklings feature is already a THING and You can LITERALLY Name your Inkling Meggy in THIS TIMELINE!) #*** Bg Chungus (Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)) #*** Weegee (WHAT THE HELL?! We already have Luigi!) #*** Fat Yoshi (WHAT THE HELL?! We already have Yoshi) #*** SpingeBill (WHAT THE HELL?! Wanting SpongeBob was Bad enough!) # The haters also consist of Social justice Warriors, Moral Guardians, and Members of the Mainstream Media simply because Asuka is an M-Rated Japanese game character who was officially invited to Super Smash Bros. They claim that Asuka is too sexy and beautiful, and they think that Kids don't deserve to play as her. These people are also hypocrites because they hate Asuka yet they are fine with Bayonetta, Zero Suit Samus, Palutena, Snake, and Joker (Persona 5) # Trivia # Asuka is probably the hardest character for Masahiro Sakurai and Kenchiro Takaki to negotiate with, since Senran Kagura for the most part have been on Sony's PlayStation consoles, and that a few of the Nintendo Console releases were spin-offs recently, but when Sakurai and Nintendo offered Takaki and Marvelous Entertainment that some Senran Kagura games can finally be released on the Switch, and that due to Smash is in dire need of Females, Takaki agrees to let Asuka join the Smash series, and allows any form of censorship that is needed for Smash, and surprisingly enough, Asuka's censorship is only her wearing bike shorts and the jiggle physics are not implemented. # Asuka's inclusion was nearly impossible but Sakurai was able to make it work because Asuka's background explains that she has fantastic qualities that actually allows her to join Super Smash Bros, those being a character who despite being associated to Anime Fanservice has a fantastic story going on for her, a character whose moveset is nowhere to be possessed by anyone, and the last important aspect that allows Asuka to join Smash is: The way Asuka was defeated doesn't show any violent blood. Kenchiro Takaki allowing Asuka to be censored for the sake of fighter presence in Smash was a Miracle, and hell, she was on the same Challenger Pack with Banjo + Kazooie and Shantae. Category:Senran Kagura Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Japanese School Student Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters